Seasons
by starwarswiz
Summary: Jack lived in peace until he was thrown back into a world he left behind centuries ago. Hiccup achieves a new power and only one can teach him to control it, along with his dragon. They begin their struggle against Pitch, The Lord of Fire, and his Kingdom to free the realm from his evils, and his parasitic servants.
1. Difficult History

Long ago in a land far from here there was one ruler, one man who stood above everything else. A being of power incomprehensible to any mortal but all was not well. For this man had two sons, one of light and joy and fun, and one of dark and sadness. The father trusted both even as one fell into the darkness he craved. Pitch turned on his own family and sought the throne and absolute power in turn destroyed everything. The father died and Pitch seized power, soon Jack was thrown out, betrayed by his family and friends.

Jack Frost not only lost his father but also his people, his crown, his friends, and his home. The new Lord of Fire sent Jack Frost powerless into the unknown beyond the Kingdom to make a life from what little remained to him. Unknown to Jack was that without his power the three hundred years spent ruling would catch him and he would turn to dust. The Lord of Fire kept his followers close and kept his enemies closer. Lightning escaped the Lord's grip and disappeared but Light stayed in the dungeons and the other masters were too afraid to rebel after helping him steal the throne. From then on The Lord of Fire ruled the land and the other masters fell into myth and legend and the tale of Jack Frost was all but forgotten.

But some few still believed as many years later a rebellion started by Lighting and currently fights on to this day. Fire never frets as the battle happens hundreds of miles from his stronghold and believes it will never touch him. The legend of Jack Frost lived on in the outskirts but very few actually believed the story of his return would ever happen. Many believed that Jack Frost had withered and died many years ago. But one boy in a town called Berk had to believe, his home was on the front lines of the rebellion and the Kingdom. Ever since he befriended his dragon his life had never been the same he needed Jack Frost to be real, it was the only way his life could return to normal.

\- Jack -

He shut the door behind him and pulled his hood up and walked down the street. It was his routine every year, the day he lost everything. He went to the local bar and drank himself into a stupor to where he would need help to get back home if anyone was so kind. The town he chose to live in was far from his brother and the other masters in hope no one would ever find him. He waited for the day his power would leave forever and he would wither into dust and he could finally rest. But that day never came and so he continued on with his life just going through the motions.

He entered the bar and he found it warm and many people already drunk and having a good time but for Jack it was not a time of merriment. He sat down at the bar and the bartender handed him his usual drink and he drained it quickly hoping it would drown out the memories. Someone sat down next to him and it irritated him slightly at the fact that someone was going to try and talk to him.

"How's it going Jack." the man said.

Jack turned slowly and found that it was the owner of the shop, North. North was a nice man and Jack appreciated his understanding towards Jack. He had a long white beard and he was partially bald. He was rather large, towering over most that he came in contact with and was rather thick if Jack was going to put it nicely. North was the only person who Jack had told who he truly was a North just shrugged it off as if it was normal. Nothing ever happened so Jack was right in putting his trust in him and Jack felt that he was the only person Jack could be real with.

"It's the anniversary. Time to wash it away again, I just hope that I can actually forget this time." Jack said.

"Well you know it's not all that bad but I suppose it is worth it." he said.

Two men entered the bar and came up to North and he greeted them with merriment and the sat down. Jack tried to stay hidden but North wasn't having it and included him in the conversation. The men were travelers and had stopped in the town before they continued their journey towards the capital.

"Did you hear about the battle?" one man asked.

"What one this time?" North asked.

"There was a huge battle just outside Berk, the Kingdom lost. It seems Master Earth and Air are being sent to retake the town again. These days it seems the Kingdom hasn't been doing too well of the battlefield." the man said.

"Well we've been at war for nearly fifteen years at this point I would imagine people are getting tired of fighting. Berk has seen so many battles that most likely the next fight it will return the the Lord's hands and then back again." Jack interjected.

"Not this time, the whole of the rebellion is on the move but who knows where they're going. I don't think their going to give Berk up so easily this time."

"Maybe you should see Berk some time Jack." North joked.

Jack glared at him and the men laughed but Jack wasn't having any part of the rebellion. He wanted to leave his old life behind and never look back and live out his days in peace. North urged him every now and then to find and help the rebellion as they were fighting for him but Jack didn't care enough for that. It's not like Jack could help that much anyway as he was all but powerless. The amount of ice magic he had left was barely enough to freeze his drink and the staff of power was lost when he was trying to escape the capital.

"How about no. I think I am more than comfortable staying here where it's safe and there is no war." Jack said.

North laughed and they joked around for a while and for almost a moment Jack forgot about all of his troubles and his last life. He actually enjoyed himself this night despite all the horror that he had seen and all of the death the world was suffering at his failures. He downed a few more drinks and then laughed some with North and his friends and before long the sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Jack said his farewells and the left the bar still laughing quietly to himself. Tonight had been one of easier nights that came few and far between but Jack knew that most likely the next day would be just like normal.

Once back at his apartment he shut and locked the door like usual and then went into his kitchen. To his surprise there was someone waiting for him at the table and he quickly assumed a defensive stance. While for most men the amount of alcohol he consumed would leave them falling over, it never affected Jack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack demanded.

"C'mon Jack no need to be rude to friends." the man said.

Stepping out of the darkness revealed a man with bright blond hair and and electric blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. He had a small smile and was wearing a rebel uniform although it was less provocative than most. It was a simple red shirt with the rebel emblem of a snowflake imprinted on the upper right side. His was very faint suggesting the outfit was old and had seen a great deal. Jack knew who he was and despite feeling the relief of seeing him again he wondered why he had come.

"Jason, or should I say, Master Lighting." Jack quipped.

"No need for formalities. Jason is fine but that's not what you're wondering. You're wondering why I'm here after so long." he said.

"I can't say that didn't cross my mind."

"You have a right to be suspicious. After everything that happened I'm surprised you haven't attacked me yet. Please sit there is a lot of explaining you need."

Jack reluctantly took a seat across from his long lost friend, despite how Jason was Jack still didn't trust him. Jack had been on his own for three hundred years and not once did he come before that to help or anything. Even though Jason wasn't associated with Pitch and in fact lead the rebellion in Jack's name it wasn't enough.

Jason sighed, "First is I'm here to apologize for not coming sooner. When I received word of your residence here I didn't believe them. I honestly thought you would be dead by now but here you are, still alive."

"Yeah and you never came once. In three hundred years, you never came and for a long time I could have used help. I wasn't always like this, with a home and friends and a new life. It took decades for me to reach this and now you show up, it's a huge slap in the face if you ask me." Jack snapped.

"I know, but the thing is you have no idea how good at disappearing you are. It took me one hundred and seventy six years just to get a general word at where you were and another twenty to actually find out if those rumors were true. Now I've found you, you actually made it easier than the last two hundred years." he said.

"What do you mean? How did you find me in the first place?" Jack asked.

"If you wanted to remain hidden don't tell anyone who you are."

"North, he told you." Jack concluded.

"Don't blame North. He's been supporter of the rebellion for a long time now. He keeps us informed at the Kingdom's movements and plans and important people to be aware of." Jason said.

"Never suspected him but why did you make such an effort to come deep in Kingdom territory? Just to have a small conversation with a long lost friend?" Jack asked.

"No, my real reason is not that but it is about you. I need you, not to fight, not yet at least. In Berk we found something, or rather someone astonishing. He has a power that I thought was impossible to achieve or even be born to."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father always talked of you being born with ice magic and Pitch had to get his through the dark arts. Well I found someone who was born with the power of fire, he may suppress it but he has it no doubt."

"That's not possible, what is his name?" Jack asked.

"Hiccup. He will not look like much but he's survived seventeen years without hurting anyone with his power and he needs someone to keep him safe while we fight. If Pitch were to find out about him then it would lead to disaster."

"How am I supposed to teach him when I have no power." Jack offered.

"Well we managed to get this."

He held up a cloth that was wrapped around something long and thin. Jack started to get hopeful but there was no way they could actually get it, the very thing that channeled his power. But Jason unwrapped the cloth and there it was, his staff. Jason handed it to him and Jack lifted it up into his hands and the staff froze at his touch and the power flowed through him just like the old days. He then sat the staff leaning against the table and quickly went over and pulled Json in for a hug.

Jason laughed a little but Jack didn't care, he finally had some of his old life back and maybe it would begin to turn around for him. He pulled away from Jason and smiled to him at the fact that after all of these years he still had a friend. Jack then took up the staff again and twirled it around just like the old days but eventually he sat back down ready to listen to what Jason had to finish.

"So this Hiccup, am I supposed to go to him because that is unlikely. You know I don't want to get into this war, I'm done with this world."

"Actually he is going to come to you for now. He's not safe with us and with Pitch's army bearing down on us we can't guarantee his safety. I know it's going to be difficult supporting two people but you'll understand why he's so important. Just please accept this, it will be the only thing I ask of you." Jason pleaded.

Jack stopped and thought for a moment at what this meant. He wouldn't have to fight all he would have to do is train this boy about his power and then one day he would leave and Jack could go back to his life. He even had his staff back which meant he could disappear again and never ever return. But Jack owed it to Jason to stick it through and train whoever this Hiccup was. Jack sighed and turned to Jason who was looking deeply waiting for an answer.

"I guess I can train the kid. As long as you take him back after I'm done getting him ready." Jack said.

"Of course and if there is anything you need money, food, or anything all you have to do is ask." Jason smiled.

"How long until the kid arrives?" Jack asked.

"First you need to start calling him Hiccup instead of kid and second it should be about a week until he arrives. I hope by then you give him a warm welcome and are ready to accommodate him. He doesn't know that it's you he's learning from, all he knows is he is training with someone who knows how to control his power." Jason said.

Jack nodded and Jason stood and Jack rose as well. They shook hands and embraced in a quick hug before Jason headed to the door and opened it. Before he left though he turned around and looked back.

"You may not want to help now but you don't realize how much we need you. You can't just turn your back on the world, it needs you. I hope you realize that." Jason said.

He then left the apartment and shut the door behind him. Jack huffed and then took his staff and took it with him to his small bedroom which joined the living space. He set it against his dresser and then hopped into his bed and drew up the covers and then layed there for a long time. Winter was on it's way and this was the time in which his powers would be at it's height but he would never act upon it. If Jack wasn't careful his power would draw the attention of others and reveal his hiding place to Pitch and his whole world would be destroyed yet again.

\- Hiccup -

He ducked again as more rubble came flying overhead and he ran under the protection of a house. It was the third day of siege and it hadn't gotten any better. The Kingdom had surrounded the city while the rebel forces inside had to wait two more days before reinforcements arrived. The city was being torn apart from the inside out as constant battles being fought in the city had reduced most of Berk to ruins. Granted when the rebels came this last time the two months in which they held the city they tried to help us rebuild.

It was all for nothing as the Kingdom had reduced all that progress to nothing again. He could see the citadel in which his family had called home for three hundred years. When the Kingdom rose on of his ancestors rose to lord of Berk at the king's insistence. Though no one in Berk, even his own family, liked the king they dared not defy him. On the outside of the castle his family sigil hung in a tattered ruin but it was still visible, a black dragon with a red tail curled in a tight circle on a field of white. It was proof that no matter how many times the city changed loyalties his family had endured.

A few years ago he would be enjoying a nice summer evening in the castle looking over the small expanse that was Berk. His mother would tell him all kinds of stories and his father would laugh and then they would go in for supper. His father would tell of the troubles of the day but then brush them off with a few bouts of laughter and a cup of mead. Those days were long gone, as it turned into his mother running off to join the rebellion and never be heard from again and his father ignoring his existence. Then, and most recently, he now would walk the halls of his home alone as his father had died in the fighting to a raving warlord of the Kingdom, Drago Bloodfist.

His nights had become sullen and dark, but always wrought with troubles and trepidations. He had to lead his city in a war of attrition before his time, knowing that in due time the city would be nothing but a burning ruin. Hiccup ran a few blocks and made it to the castle gates before running inside and having them sealed behind him. He walked calmly to the main hall where many of his father's advisors and friends stood talking vigorously over maps. They all fell silent at his entrance and he approached the table and looked over the men assembled and then initiated the long awaited discussion.

"What are we up against?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, the Kingdom has arrived with a new contingent of fifty five thousand soldiers and two siege engines. The rebels are moving their entire force of a hundred thousand towards us but are a fortnight away. The way things are we have enough food to last us another six days."

Hiccup sighed and looked at the map and all the pieces on the map that displayed the city. It seemed like a very hopeless fight but he was not about ready to give up just yet.

"Have we received any terms from the Kingdom?" he asked.

"No, apparently this time the Kingdom is going to destroy Berk down to its foundations. This castled will be the only thing left standing, this and the walls. We should just abandon the city and hope to find the rebels before the Kingdom realizes we're gone." Spitelout said.

"Abandon the city, have you gone mad. There is no way the city would abandon their home that has been theirs for countless generations. You forget Berk is the farthest city from the capital of the Kingdom and was the last city to fall to the Lord of Fire." Gobber retorted.

"Quiet the both of you. We are not abandoning the city because there is no way for us to get out. They have encircled the city and their commander, Triton, won't give in easily." Hiccup said.

"How do you know that?" Spitelout demanded.

"Because I have been to the battlements and see that we're surrounded and Triton visited Berk a few years back. He's an arrogant ass but his military skills are beyond question and plus he's the Lord of Water how are we going to stop him?" Hiccup snapped back.

"Well you could fight Triton yourself, with your new powers and your dragon, you'd be unstoppable." Gobber said.

"No, I can barely control my powers and Toothless would be shot down as soon as we took to the skies. If we are to win this fight it will be on the ground."

"Well then I say we might as well ride the siege out as there is no way we can fight them on the ground. We simply don't have the numbers." Gobber said.

"With the fall of your father, we're down to roughly two thousand able fighters. Ther rest are dead, injured, sick, old, or too young to fight. This siege will kill us from the inside out before a single troop enters the city." Spitelout said.

A sad silence overtook the group as the weight of what was to come fell over them. They departed the room to go to their families and see if they couldn't restore the city in any way possible. Hiccup then walked out to the small garden in the center of the castle and it was untouched and for a moment he forgot about the calamity that shadowed the city. He could remember all the games he would play with his mother and how his father would watch and laugh. Those days were long gone and now only silence filled the halls of his home and it seemed it would soon become his tomb.

He sent a message for help to the rebellion and sent a personal one to the Lord of Lighting about his new found power. No word came back except to hold out for as long as possible as they were coming. Hiccup laughed at the vagueness when it first arrived but now he cursed it as it had caused a great deal of pain and suffering. He felt the air shift, and his hair stand on end. The world magnetised and he looked around for the source and in his mouth he tasted metal. A bolt of lightning came down and struck the center of the garden and when it disappeared a man stood with no damage from the bolt himself on the ground or on him.

The man approached Hiccup and smiled. He had short blond hair and piercing electric blue eyes that flashed in the sun. He wore a simple purple shirt with a small lightning bolt over his right chest and had black trousers. In his hand he wielded a gold spear that sizzled with electricity. He stopped just shy of Hiccup and held out his hand and smiled, and Hiccup shook his hand hoping this was the man he thought it would be.

"Sorry I'm late. Hope I didn't miss anything?" Jason, the Lord of Lighting, said.

 **So this is a new idea I had but don't worry if it takes a long time to see new chapters be put up as these take a long time to write with so much in them. Tell me what you think of the begging and where you think it might go as it is open to great change. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	2. Jack's Arrival

Hiccup stood dumbfounded at the man that stood before him. Jason smiled and then looked around the garden at its untouched beauty that Hiccup held so dear to his heart.

"I assume you are Lord Haddock, or Hiccup, who rules over Berk and has recently discovered a new power." Jason said.

Hiccup nodded and put some of his wits back together and made sure he would not embarrass himself in front of the leader of the rebellion.

"Well, why don't we see this power, and your friend Toothless I believe?" He asked.

Hiccup nodded and motioned for him to follow and they walked the halls in silence and Hiccup was entirely aware of him. Jason was looking at everything the castle had to offer and Hiccup wondered his purpose. Soon the silence was starting to kill Hiccup and the amount of walking still left was too much for him to take.

"Jason I wonder at why you've taken such an interest in my family's home?" Hiccup finally asked.

"Well it's been a long time since I have been here. In fact I saw the first stones of this place laid down and watched as the city filled in around and before long Berk came into existence. Also I plan to make this place our temporary capital and so I need to know the workings."

Hiccup stopped in his tracks, "Sorry your capital. Forgive for being so rude but why would I give you my home?"

"I knew you would ask that but we are sorely in need of a base in which we can rely upon. Encampments are good for fighting not for ruling. I don't intend to rule, that is your and Jack's position, not mine. Mine is simply to serve and fight when necessary."

They began to walk again and Hiccup thought of what he had said. He was grateful that Jason had no intentions of ruling and would let Hiccup be what he was always meant to be but Jack Frost was another matter entirely. Jack Frost had not been seen in three hundred years and Hiccup doubted he would help them as he would've already. Still Jack was a hope for a better tomorrow and as long as he lived that tomorrow was possible.

"What do you mean Jack will rule, he's been gone for centuries. What makes you think he'll help?" Hiccup asked.

"Jack has already consented to training you Hiccup. Though he may refuse fighting for now, I can see him coming around eventually."

"You've spoken with Jack?"

"Yes and it was quite a talk, I fear that despair has gotten into him and that is not easily dealt with. I know Jack won't like the fact that he'll have to take you in but there is no other way for you to fully grasp the weight of your powers."

"What about you? You have been around longer than Jack, it seems you fit the bill better than him."

"You would think but that is not the case. You see my power flows from yours. Lighting can cause fire, but is also powered by it. Fire is energy, and all magic relies on energy from one source or another. Jack is the only other being, other than the Lord of Fire, who understands how raw power works. Mine is a refined form, while I could teach you basic manipulation anything higher than that is beyond what I know." Jason said reluctantly.

"I don't understand. You can manipulate energy so how come you can't teach me?"

"That's it, I can manipulate energy but not create it. You and Jack defy all laws and are able to create energy out of nothing. He knows better than anyone else in the entire world how to control such a gift as if you don't, as Pitch did, you can be corrupted by it and go mad."

"Sounds dangerous, but why did I get this gift?"

"The universe is tricky sometimes. Pitch's power wanes as he grows older and older and he goes even madder. His generals Triton, Gaia, and Uranus feed off of his power and so they grow weaker as well. They are not natural magic wielders as you, me, or Jack are. They are parasites that feed off of others and Pitch grows weaker as they require more energy to keep going as they are very old for mortals. I can only assume that's why he keeps Sandy locked up and hasn't killed him yet."

"Sandy?" Hiccup questioned.

"The Lord of Light, or Sandy as we call him. He must give Pitch the strength to keep going and without him Pitch would burn up, literally. Pitch is now dark and fire, two powers that do not mix and he uses others to keep them from destroying himself. That's why he's so powerful and able to feed three parasites. It's a cruel world but ours nonetheless."

"Sounds cheerful, but are you guys actually immortal?"

"Yes, well we can't age and die that way but we can be killed. Jack's father is proof of that."

They entered a huge courtyard and there bathing in the sun was Toothless in all his glory. He was small as he was only a few months old but was already big enough to support Hiccup and one other. Hew was black as a midnight sky and had emerald eyes that matched his own. Toothless was very emotional and expressive when he wanted to be and could really be a pain sometimes but he was his and Hiccup couldn't have asked for any better friend.

"So this is your dragon?" Jason asked pointing.

"Yeah, he's only a few months old so forgive his eagerness at seeing new people. He may look old but he acts like a five year old."

"Oh don't worry this isn't the first time I've been around dragons." Jason said.

Jason walked up without a care in the world despite Hiccup's warning and rubbed Toothless down his length. The dragon shifted slightly and opened one eye to look at Jason straight on and quickly had a flash of recognition. Toothless then bounded to his feet and began to jump up and down and chirp excitedly at Jason which made Hiccup laugh. Hiccup walked over and rubbed the top of the dragon's head and calmed him down and Jason laughed.

"To think you actually found him." Jason said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when Jack's father died only two dragon eggs were left in existence. Jack took one when he vanished and the other was lost. Jack's never hatched as its partner was missing but here he is, alive and thriving."

"I didn't know there were any other dragons." Hiccup admitted.

"You should've seen the day. They use to be all over the realm bonding with people and keeping the peace under Jack's father. But then they started dying at an alarming rate and so we took the last two eggs and stored them in a cell where only Jack and his father could get them. Only later did we discover it was Pitch, who had vanished, was killing off the dragons in order to remove the threat." Jason reminisced.

"How old are you Jason?" Hiccup finally asked.

"This always comes up. See Jack is three hundred and twenty years old, though he keeps his appearance at eighteen. Pitch is only three hundred and fifteen but appears much older, and their father lived for nearly two thousand years. I myself and much older that Pitch or Jack but nowhere near their father, at my last count it was eight hundred and forty six years."

"But you look seventeen, how do you look so young?"

"That is a story for another day. Just keep in mind that there are many different rules that apply to people like us Hiccup." Jason remarked.

Hiccup fell silent at the new information. Jason had seen so much, and Jack appeared like a kid next to Jason but the fact that Jack's father lived for nearly two thousand years was incredibly. Living past sixty five was astounding for anyone in Berk, but two thousand years was incomprehensible. The fact also said that he only lived this long was because Pitch killed him and not because he died of old age. It struck him that Hiccup would now be apart of the group that lived forever and saw everything.

Jason and Hiccup left Toothless to bask in the sun again and they both walked back to the main hall and Hiccup took his seat at the high table in the chair his father occupied for so many years. Gobber walked up and took a seat to his right and Spitelout to the left and the meeting began. Dozens of people came and went and soon the day turned into evening and the weight of the siege was forgotten for a short amount of time.

Dinner was served and a majority of the village participated in the feast in order to get their spirits up. Once the meal was over Hiccup drew the attention of everyone and said a few words but before the night was over he asked one last thing a chief always did.

"If there is anyone else with business please speak your mind or go forth and have silence." Hiccup said.

The great doors burst open in a cold gust and a hooded figure walked in with a staff. He threw back his hood and looked at everyone in the room and then focused on Hiccup and Jason.

"Yeah, I have a few things to say to the both of you." Jack Frost said.

\- Jack -

He handed the key to the landlord and looked at the building for the last time. He liked that apartment but never held huge attachment as it had been his home only for the last two years. He then walked down the street to North and walked into the bar which was very empty being the middle of the morning. North was washing cups behind the bar and smiled when he saw Jack walk through the doors. Jack sat down at the bar and turned down a drink that North offered to him.

"So what brings you by Jack?" North asked.

"Well I sold my apartment and leaving the city. I'm headed for Berk." he said.

"Berk, that's quite a trek. What do you intend to do?"

"Chase a rumor and get at Jason for getting me to chase this rumor."

"Ah, Jason, now he's a man. I can see why you are leaving but send him my regards and tell this rumor that the people of the Kingdom wait for you and him to save us."

"I will."

"Try to stay away from the cities between here and there, rumor is Pitch is leaving the capital to join in the campaign." North said.

"So my brother finally has the courage to try and finish what he started, took him long enough." Jack snorted.

"He's headed straight for Tyria, and I don't think he intends to take casualties."

"Tyria is a thousand miles from his home, why would he go there?"

"They are supporting the rebellion and he hopes the encircle and kill the rebellion in one fell swoop and Tyria does not allow that. Anyways safe travels."

Jack came around and gave North a long hug and then walked back out to the streets. He looked down at the town he had called home for such a short time but knew this day would come eventually as they always did no matter where he tried to disappear. Jack took his staff and walked and walked until he reached the edge of the town and then kept walking much further. He passed the outer gates and the troops that guarded the city beyond. He didn't stop until the sun began to make its way lower into the sky and the forest surrounded him.

He stopped there in the woods and looked to the sky and then breathed in. He hadn't used this type of travel in over three centuries and he doubted he would get to where he wanted on his first attempt. He closed his eyes and detached and soon he felt himself turn into the wind and the frost that was carried with it. He concentrated on where he wanted to go and directed the wind to that place. Soon enough as the sun was nearing the edge of the sky he reformed two miles outside of the walled city of Berk.

He was taken by surprise at the force displayed before him. His brother had a huge army assembled outside of the city and most of them were in their tents relaxing and enjoying a nice meal over a fire. He noticed the command tent had a nasty emblom, a man pierced by a trident, which meant that was Triton. Of course the standard on the flags was the single piece of flame of his brother Pitch, but in this regard Triton was alone and had total control. Jack put his hood up and walked down to the city and would not be stopped by anyone.

Once he neared the edge of the camp a few soldiers noticed him and grabbed their swords and walked in his direction. They stopped just a few feet shy of him and he kept his head down as the soldiers waited for him to make a move. There were three in total so it wouldn't be too much of a strain to remove them from his path but he hoped to avoid conflict and draw Trition to him.

"What are you doing old man, this is a seige no beggars." the first soldier quipped.

"My place here is not as a beggar but as a teacher, now please move." Jack responded.

"Are you soft in the head? No one is allowed in that city unless its us knocking down its gates. Now turn around and go back to where you came from." the soldier yelled.

"I've travelled a long way and I don't intend to be stopped now. If you don't move then I will make you."

The soldiers laughed long and loud at his response. Apparently they thought him an old man by how he looked and what he carried and he was somewhat grateful that they didn't think anything else of it.

"Alright, we won't harm you but we can't let you pass. I would love to see how and old bastard could possibly make us move."

"You asked."

Jack sprung into action and launched himself at the soldiers catching them completely off guard. He swung his staff connecting with the first soldiers head and he disintegrated into millions of shards of ice. The other two were shocked by the sudden appearance of magic and Jack used that to his advantage. He quickly struck the other soldier to his right and he froze into a beautiful statue of ice while the only remaining man turned and ran for the nearest office. Jack then brought his staff up and blasted pure ice magic at his back freezing him in midair. The soldier flew for a second and then came crashing down onto the ground and shattered.

Jack turned his attention back the frozen statue on his right and he took a moment to observe the man and then toppled the statue over and it shattered. Jack then pulled his hood back up, put his staff back on the ground, and began to walk to the city again. Any troop that tried to bar his passage turned into beautiful statues before being smashed into oblivion. Jack stopped just on the outside of the huge gates that protected the city and saw they were battle worn but still holding. Jack turned into frost again and flew over the wall seeing the cold path he created on his way to the walls.

He turned and flew over the city seeing the hundreds of housed burned, trashed, or completely destroyed. He saw a forge still standing near the main castle and could hear the ringing of metal as whoever was inside worked at creating weapons or armour for the coming battle. He could see hundreds of people around the main castle feasting and trying to get hopes up in such bleak times and he thought highly of them for trying. He knew the history in Berk was complicated and long but still it stood after so many years.

When he landed in front of the castle the huge doors were shut but he could hear those on the inside talking vigorously about what to do in their situation. He heard the lord say that if anyone else had anything to say they better say it now. Jack took that opportunity and summoned a cold harsh wind and thrust it at the doors blowing them open. He saw Jason and what he guessed was the lord of Berk and they both appeared shocked at his entry.

"Yeah, I have a few things to say to the both of you." he said.

 **So here is chapter two and these chapters take forever to write but I will try and be as quick as I can when getting them to you. The other story I have going is coming to an end soon which will give me more time for this story and furthering the plot. Don't** **expect the characters moving** **around places too much until the story really gets going. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	3. Strategy and Hard Times

They both stood there dumbfounded as Jack sauntered up to the high table and then loudly slammed his hands down on the table. Jack smiled at their apparent discomfort which would play well into Jack's hand if this situation turned sour.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Jason stammered.

"Well I thought about what you told me and then I realized that there would be no possible way for me to teach Hiccup in my home. You planned so that I would have to come here or be noticed by Pitch and then have to flee and seek refuge with you. It angers me to no end that no matter how many times I tell you that I don't want to fight you drag me in anyway." Jack said.

Jason looked away sheepishly as he had been caught red handed although it seemed that Jack was suppose to discover this and seek out Jason. If nothing else Jason was an excellent tactician and a master at outthinking his opponent. It was most likely that his talents have kept the rebellion alive despite being vastly outmatched. Hiccup, or at least who Jack assumed was Hiccup still had a dumb look on his face. Jack smiled at him but that didn't change his expression at all.

Jason came around and gave him a quick hug and then asked for the hall to be cleared and Jack saw that people had a hard time leaving. Jack had forgotten that for the last three hundred years people believed that he had died or was just a myth that was to give them hope. Seeing him must have been quite a shocker that they might actually have a chance for a better life in the future. Jack would do everything in his power to help them but he would not get caught up in a war he saw was pointless.

Jason motioned once the hall was clear and Hiccup stood with his face clear of any emotion and he assumed his leadership face. Jack laughed internally that Hiccup would try and look important despite the fact that Jack didn't care. Although he had to admit Hiccup carried an air of authority and confidence and that reflected well in his features. A nice square jaw with green eyes that could pierce like daggers. He was tall, taller than Jack, and had thick auburn hair to match the eyes. He seemed muscular but very lean at the same time, Jack only assume that the muscle he had was fine tuned, not that Jack was paying attention.

He tore himself away from his thoughts startled by how he was thinking and concentrated on Jason who looked between Hiccup and Jack. Whatever was going on in Jason's head his face revealed nothing. Jason inhaled deeply and then turned to Hiccup who was still looking at Jack.

"Well Hiccup this is your teacher, Jack Frost." Jason.

Hiccup stuck out his hand and Jack took it with a firm grip and they both quickly had a handshake and then withdrew.

"It's an honor Jack and I'm sorry you gave up your home to teach me." Hiccup said.

"Oh it's of little consequence, I would have to leave there eventually to keep my brother off my tail. Though it was a little rough, I am excited at the fact that I can see a dragon again after so long." Jack said sadly.

"Did you have one?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but I had an egg set aside for me. It was a female who was unlike most dragons, instead of fire she would shoot ice."

"I can see you have some talking to do, I'll leave you two." Jason said.

He turned and strided out of the hall and Hiccup laughed lightly and then turned back to look at Jack.

"He was extremely uncomfortable, I wondered why he stuck around as long as he did." Hiccup quipped.

"That's Jason, being in awkward situations and not realizing it until you embarrass yourself."

They both laughed and Jack saw that Hiccup was a nice guy, and certainly would be easy to teach, which took a load off of Jack.

"Would you like to see my dragon, Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah but that name is just weird." Jack said.

They both started walking with Hiccup taking the lead and they fell into comfortable silence. Upon reaching the yard with the black dragon, Toothless was already looking their way and bounded over when he saw Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and rubbed him when he stopped and Jack sat back and watched. Their bond was like a rider and dragon ought to be, pure love and admiration for each other. Hiccup motioned for Jack to come over and Jack edged closer and Toothless smelled his hand and quickly jumped on Jack and started to lick him.

Jack laughed while Hiccup desperately tried to pry his dragon off his teacher. Toothless eventually relented and Jack stood but he was still laughing and scratched Toothless causing him to purr. Hiccup stared wondering why Toothless was so friendly with Jack, whereas with everyone else he always stayed away and often growled at them.

"He seems to like you." Hiccup said.

"Yeah all dragons like me and my family, well except Pitch." Jack said.

"Why didn't he do anything when I introduced Jason?" Hiccup asked.

"Jason isn't family, he's adopted and was granted powers, he wasn't born with them."

"Well at least Toothless likes you, if not I would worry for your safety."

"I have no doubt, but this brings back a lot of memories and makes me wish I never lost that egg." Jack said sadly.

"What did it look like?" Hiccup asked.

"It was pure white but shined like a gemstone. It was cold to the touch but felt alive and powerful. Why do you ask?"

Hiccup didn't respond and Jack waited for an answer but Hiccup remained silent and stared at Toothless. Jack soon started to get impatient and his mood soured as he waited. Hiccup soon shook his head and then turned to him. Hiccup then motioned for him to follow and bolted down the corridor and Jack huffed. He bade Toothless goodbye and then ran after Hiccup trying to keep him in sight. He was fast for someone with his frame and Jack lost him three times only to catch him again and then lose him.

Hiccup lead Jack lower and lower into the castle and Jack began to wonder where they were going. Hiccup was too far to ask and Jack just enjoyed the thrill of anticipation which he had not had in many years. Coming to the lowest level of the castle Hiccup had stopped in front of huge iron doors and waited for Jack to catch up. Hiccup flashed him a smile and Jack was beyond confused at why they were down here. Hiccup lifted a bar on the door and gave it a shove inwards and the huge iron door groaned as it opened.

Inside was nothing Jack had at all expected. He expected old weapons and family items but not the wealth before him. Mounds of gold and silver coins scattered across the room along with various pieces of jewelry and expensive armour. Jack slowly walked in and Hiccup charged ahead looking for something. Jack looked around and he was awed by the amount here, he had never seen so much wealth outside the capital.

"How is this all here?" Jack asked.

"My family has only been lords of this city for three hundred years but before that we were kings."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Berk was built as a barrier between the east and the west and so it used that to its advantage. The first Haddock of Berk marched his army down the Milkwain river and conquered dozens of smaller kingdoms. Soon he stood at the gates of Sularia, almost a thousand miles away from Berk and fought against the Sularian King for control of the Milkwain Delta. In the end we won and became master of the river and soon Yron, Belon, and Dragoso bent the knee as well. We reigned for near on five hundred years before we heard of your father building Hammerhold and another hundred past before he began building his kingdom.

While Hammerhold was finished, we conquered the last city of the south, Skyreach. Your father then visited Berk and then left as his home finished. He returned decades later with an army and a deal, submit to him and we would remain kings of our realm."

Jack was surprised by this as he never learned of the history of the nations, nor did he listen well to his father's stories. Jack wondered what else his father had to face in order to construct the kingdom he had.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"Well the Haddocks agreed and not a single drop of blood was shed. Your father helped us guard the cities and pacify the countryside and for a long time both prospered. But soon out of the north a race of demons swept out of the mountains attacking the northern edge of your father's realm. He called on Alvin Haddock, an old friend, to help him and so we marched. After retaking Anaxes and the newly founded Bronzegate they both marched to the city in which the demons originated, Urglan."

"My father mentioned that place once but he rarely talked about it. Whatever happened there was enough to rattle even my father into silence." Jack said.

"He was right, when the fighting ensued both your father and Alvin watched as thousands died on both sides. When they attacked the city and broke through the walls any remaining inside either fought to the end or committed suicide. The army watched as ten thousand of the demons: men, women, and children sept off the cliff and into the sea to their deaths. After the war your father sealed the passage to the city and obliterated any record of how to get there."

"That was a long time ago, and my father said it was the last war he ever went and fought in. He was too horrified to see anything like it again. Also by that time he had found a young Jason and had taken him in." Jack said.

The facts of the war was new to Jack, despite knowing the war happened. He knew the story after the war as cities sprung up and the realm was born. Then Jason was adopted and soon Jack followed and then Pitch and then everything else happened. His father said that he hoped he would never see war again as with it came endless suffering and no true victor but death.

"Found it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He stood and brought up a huge gem that looked almost identical to the dragon egg he had lost so many years ago. Hiccup walked over and handed the gem to Jack and when he held it he felt the mind of the dragon he had wanted centuries ago. A huge grin broke out on his face only to replaced by a frown as he realized something.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"This is the egg but it's gone. It has sat in the egg for far too long and only fire will wake it up." Jack said dejectedly.

"You forget I have fire powers now. If you would help me then I could wake it up for you." Hiccup offered.

Jack rushed over and quickly moved to take Hiccup's hand but then froze as he knew he couldn't.

"I can't touch you. Even with your fire powers my ice would freeze your hand right off." Jack said.

"It's worth the risk." Hiccup said.

Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and Jack flinched waiting for Hiccup to howl in pain. But that didn't happen as when he looked Hiccup's hand was perfectly fine. He could hear sizzling and saw some steam rise from their contact. Hiccup's power was much more than Jack realized as it was enough to protect Hiccup from his freezing touch. Hiccup was the first person Jack had been able to touch skin to skin since Pitch and his father. A little flutter ignited in Jack's chest at what this meant but he pushed it aside.

He moved Hiccup's hand and placed it on the surface of the egg and it began to glow. Hiccup's hand soon took on the red glow of his fire and soon Jack's hand glowed a blue of his ice. They both watched in amazement as this had never happened when Jack watched a dragon hatch. Soon cracks appeared on the egg and the egg began to shine brighter and brighter and then they backed away. The egg burst and out of the light a tiny black dragon emerged and looked up at both Hiccup and Jack.

Jack leaned down and offered his hand so the dragon could climb. The dragon sniffed his hand and then jumped up his arm and then positioned herself on Jack's shoulder.

\- Hiccup -

Whatever had happened with the dragon egg Jack never explained further. He simply took the dragon and left Hiccup down in the treasure room without a word between them. He could understand Jack's excitement at finding his long lost dragon but he didn't have to be so rude about it. He remembered when the egg first arrived in Berk almost eight years ago. It was stored in a small wooden box and his father had given it to him to take down to the treasure room. He asked what it was and all his father said was it was a treasure beyond any value.

He shrugged and exited the room and had the huge vault shut and walked back up the main hall. A few waited and chatted in the room and when he sat down in the chief chair they rushed him and began to pour their problems into his lap. He always hated this part of ruling and something he found impossible to manage and wondered how his father did so well. Most concerned the destroyed houses and other damages from the siege but those were easy to handle it was the feuds and small petty arguments that people had with one another.

Jason stood off to his right and simply watched and never said a word. Once the hall had emptied of the applicants Jack strode in and Jason nodded to him.

"Chief Hiccup we would like to discuss a few things." Jason said formally.

"Alright lay it on me." Hiccup responded.

"In regards to the current siege the rebel army is within a two day march of the city. But I think they'll move before they allow themselves to be caught outside the city. They'll attack most likely tomorrow and I explore you keep as many people away from the walls as possible." Jason said.

"And why would I not defend my own walls?"

"Because any mortal caught in the magic and killed. The power we release is going to be immense and to lessen casualties on your side if you stay away we can attack with impunity." Jack said.

"What level are we talking?"

"We're going to wipe the field clean."

Stunned silence followed as people drew in the fact that Jason and Jack are both extremely powerful and we trained magic wielders. While Hiccup barely understood the concept of magic and couldn't even use it on his own. People began to voice opinions and soon the hall became loud with people arguing and trying to be heard over the other. Hiccup slammed his hands down on the table and a huge wave of heat rolled out silencing the room once more at his display.

"Jack and Jason will have command of the wall for the duration of the next two days. All citizens are to avoid the wall and being caught in the crossfire. Meeting adjourned." Hiccup yelled.

Many protested his closing but he quickly walked down from the high table and down the hall to his room. Jack appeared and stopped and stared at him for a moment before motioning for him to follow. He weaves in and out of halls until they found themselves in a huge courtyard with a fountain dominating the middle and an overhang overlooking the city proper. Jack stopped him and walked three paces away and then turned and looked at him again but this state was different. It was like he was prying into his soul and evaluate his very being.

"Jack, why did you bring me out here?" Hiccup asked.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"On the outside your Hiccup, Chief of Berk. But who are you on the inside?"

"I don't know."

"I do. You're angry, and sad, you have so much emotion locked deep away and it's eating you inside out. Before long you'll explode and I fear for those caught in the flames that follow."

"Sure I'm angry but what does that have to do with fire?"

"It's the first lesson all magic wielders learn. Magic is tied to your emotions, let them run unchecked and they'll destroy you and those around you. Yours is even more dangerous being fire and can destroy so many things, you saw what happened when you let your emotions slide even a little."

"How do I keep in check then?"

"You need to have an anchor, someone you can tell anything to and express everything freely. I chose my father as that release but I now have to choose a new one and I choose you."

"Me why me?"

"You are one of the few that could possibly understand what it feels like to feel loss of something close to you."

He motioned and Hiccup followed him over to the fountain where he sat down on the ledge and looked over the water. Hiccup sat down next to him and watched him become a human being again. Ever since he arrived he has been acting like some sort of emotionless object and Hiccup was glad he was finally opening up.

"I rarely talk about this to anyone but I trust you." Jack said.

"I'm cool with whatever you need to tell me." Hiccup responded.

"When my father was still alive and Pitch had vanished he sat me down and talked to me about how I needed to let him go. At first I thought it was just another part of my training but then when Pitch killed him it was to save myself the pain. He knew he was going to die and yet there was nothing I could do about it. It is one of my greatest failures, and then Pitch humiliated me and cast me out, powerless and without a family."

"Why did he let you go?"

"He said it would be a fun sport to hunt me down and slowly drive me crazy and shatter all of my hopes. I don't think he realized that I would actually get away but still it hurt. My own brother wanted to hunt me down and kill me for sport like I was some kind of animal."

Tears began to streak down Jack's face and he collapsed inward. Decades of hurt and mistrust suddenly took its toll and he fell apart before Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup was unsure of what to do and simply hugged him and let him cry himself out. It hurt Hiccup to his core that someone so inherently good and light spirited had been crushed this way. It changed something in him, he vowed to protect Jack in any way he could and make him his anchor to reality.

Jack all the while simply sunk deeper into Hiccup's embrace and continued to sob loudly. He had a fistful of Hiccup's shirt and was latched to him for dear life. Hiccup didn't move nor did he want to and he did it all of Jack's well being.

"I don't know if my story is the same but I can understand on a certain level. Berkians are always taught that death is apart of life and when fighting death is not something to be feared. When the Kingdom came my father vehemently resisted them, I mean we had been happily governing ourselves for near a century when they showed up again. A fight ensued and my father sacrificed himself to save dozens of others but it still didn't sate the hole that opened up inside. We always had a complicated relationship but we worked it out and it was never bad.

Afterwards I shut myself up in my room for nearly four days without talking to anyone or seeing anyone. I just sat there completely empty and I felt like that there was no point to life anymore. That's when I first discovered my magic and that gave me new purpose and I started to come out of the hole I dug myself into. I can't imagine what it would be like to be alone for three hundred years but I guess if you need to talk ever I'm open."

Jack remained silent and just sat there in my embrace and after a while I felt the steady rise and fall of his chest and looked down to see him sound asleep. I could understand as the stars were out by this point and almost a new moon just barely illuminating the sky. I carefully picked him up and carried him back into the castle and I realized he had no chamber prepared for him yet so I took him to my room. I saw Jason once and he nodded and followed silently and then waited outside my door.

I carefully laid him down and covered him up as best as I could, and it's like I minded that he took my bed. I usually never slept the night before a fight as I would worry about a hundred different things and now it was even worse. I worried that Jack was in a very precarious mental state that he might not pull out of. Once I had shut the door I waved Jason over and we walked in silence for a little while.

"Thanks for that." Jason said.

"It was nothing, I just never realized how much he has been hurting over the centuries."

"It's hard to see him this way. You should've seen him back when he was a kid, he didn't care about anything and was all about having as much fun as possible. Seeing him now is really worrying. He needs help and I think you are the only one who could possibly understand what he is going through. Jack is very complicated and he often wears a mask of happiness so no one asks what's wrong but as a concerned friend please try and get him to open up."

"I would think you would be better considering you've known him for centuries."

"Not in this instance. I have too much going on as it is, I have to lead a rebellion, help break this siege, somehow free the other magic wielders, and I can't add Jack it would be too much."

"Other magic wielders?"

"Yeah that's Triton's mission, round up all magic wielders and have them submit to Pitch. The more Pith has the more Triton and the other parasites can use. He has two right now with him in camp and so you and their safety is top priority. Just please help."

"Alright I'll talk to Jack. I promise."

Jason smiled and I could see some of the stress leave his face and he walked off to get rest for the night and I looked around at the quiet castle. I walked the halls for another hour and wound up at my room again and when I was outside the door I heard heavy, panicked breathing. I ran in the door to see Jack thrashing in his sleep and I quickly went over and tried to get him to calm down. However nothing was working and so I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

After a little bit of fighting he calmed down but he continued to breath heavily and I could tell he was still suffering. I just hugged him and whispered softly into his ear to calm him down and eventually he did. His grip relaxed and his face relaxed but he didn't let go so I just laid there with him feeling protective.

"Everything is going to be all, eventually." I whispered.

 **So the reason why this took so long is I went on vacation for the second half of June and then when I got home the Fourth of July rolled around. Then right after I had** **orientation** **for college and now I have to help my church for the week but I will continue to work diligently for you all to make this story the best it can be. So with that aside I oped it to you to give me a name for Jack's new dragon and what you think of the story so far and what you might like to see. I have hinted at how some of the inner workings of magic worked but I will delve further in depth soon. I also plan to bring on maybe three more characters before moving forward in a major way. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	4. General Triton

\- Hiccup -

He woke up that morning to find his bed empty of Jack and himself tucked in under the sheets despite not remembering ever going under them. He still wore his outfit from yesterday but since today was going to be a day of fighting he would don his favorite armour. Once he found the necessary articles he walked to the bathroom and poured warm water in the large red tub that was set in the center. He waited as more water slowly began to fill the tub and he lit a fire to warm the room to maybe keep the water warm for longer than usual. Once satisfied he disrobed and submerged most of his body into the warm water.

He sat in the water for a few minutes before he decided to wash himself and he did so in a very slow and methodical way. He thought deeply about what Jack's presence meant to him and it was confusing. He never expected for him to dump all that emotion out so quickly and he felt guilty for causing it. He wanted to help Jack because in this crazy magic filled world he was the one person who understood him and could help him through life. Jack had lost his father and never knew his mother just like Hiccup, and now he had to fight for his home or run forever. He had no idea who this general was that the Kingdom had sent to subjugate Berk but he didn't intend to surrender.

He had mostly finished washing when he heard a few footsteps but generally ignored them hoping his peace could last a few minutes longer. These were some of the few times of solitude he had since Toothless and him were grounded by the troops. He knew his friend wanted to take to the skies again but it was far too dangerous to let him go with so many enemies all around them. If what Jack said was true then he was one of the last of his kind in the entire world. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to keep his best friend safe and he supposed that now included Jack.

Hiccup felt oddly protective of him and generally enjoyed his company. He was very excited to learn all about magic and what he could do but he was also fearful. He heard of how the king used his fire powers to conquer half the continent and soon they turned dark and twisted. He feared he would become like that but he trusted Jack that that wouldn't happen. He heard a knocking on the door and sighed quietly to himself as his peace had finally come to an end.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My lord Masters Jack and Jason are ready to depart to meet the enemy general. Jason waits in the Great Hall and Jack is currently in your chambers hoping to talk privately." a servant said.

"Alright tell them I'll be a few minutes."

"Yes my lord."

The footsteps receded and he quickly finished bathing and dumped the tub of its dirty water and left the room fully dry and clothed. He walked back to his chambers to talk to Jack and to retrieve his sword, Inferno. Once he was in there he noticed Jack sitting on his bed messing with the baby dragon in his arms. It was only slightly bigger and had taken on a much lighter hue than before. Being more ice grey and blue than midnight black like Toothless. He could tell it was in fact a Night Fury which gave Hiccup hope that Toothless could carry on the line of dragons finally. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat and Jack quickly turned his head and stood up.

"I see you're getting along well." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, the little guy is so full of energy." Jack smiled.

"So girl or boy?" he asked.

"Boy. I named him Frosty because he adopted my icy powers."

"Oh." Hiccup said disappointed.

"What something wrong?" Jack teased.

"No, it's just I hoped your dragon could help Toothless carry on the dragon line."

"You do realize males can have children just as much a females. To dragons it's all about which dragon fills which position in the relationship."

"Oh cool, and I suppose that since Night Furies mate for life they will have a great deal of children. That actually get's rid of a great deal of fears I had."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I always worried that he would be the last of his kind and never have anyone else of his kind to be friends with or hang out with and would always be stuck with me. The lousy replacement."

Jack walked over and put his hand on his shoulder and made him look up at him. He stayed silent for a moment and stared into Hiccup's eyes with a fierceness that he had never seen before.

"You are not the lousy replacement. You were his saving grace. Dragons are very loyal and dependent creatures. If you hadn't come along I'm not so sure he would be here today filling you with happiness and giving him a reason to live. You are bonded to him heart, mind and soul."

"Thanks Jack I needed that."

"Anytime."

"So what did want to talk to me about?"

"It's about when we go meet this general. I have a feeling I know who it is and I want you to keep one thing in mind, do not let him get to you. He's a parasite and he enjoys messing with people and you don't have good control over your powers yet. We don't want any unnecessary destruction, so let me talk." Jack said concerned.

"Yeah, that's fine, I'm really only going out of formality. My father always did this so I might as well live in his image right, or at least keep his memory alive."

"How very wise, you've already started to learn. I'm such a good teacher." Jack boasted.

"Yeah and modest apparently." Hiccup scoffed.

"You know it." Jack smiled.

They both left in a fit of laughter that quickly died once they met Jason in the hall and left for the gates of the city. It was a relatively short walk but Jack and Jason got a good look as to how much Berk was suffering. Buildings were burnt down or in the state of destruction as the siege had ravaged the city for months. Many people just roamed the streets with no huge purpose in mind. So many had lost their homes, their lives that the only thing they had to offer at the moment was the hope that one day this siege would end. The Kingdom first arrived two years ago demanding tribute but Berk shoved them off. The second time they came was almost a year ago and they came in force.

At first Berk continuously fought outside of the city killing a good portion of the enemy army but it wasn't enough. The force seemed endless and the more they lost the more we lost. Soon the city lost its chief, Stoick, and the city lost its fighting heart and soon the gates were shut. The fighting outside had caused the city to lose nearly a third of its citizens and the ensuing siege would cause further loss and soon the city was on the verge of collapse.

The gates soon loomed in front of them and slowly they opened and revealed the open land between the walls and the camp beyond. A small group stood between the walls and the camp behind them which meant it was the general and his guards waiting. We walked out under the watch of archers on the wall and soon met them on the field and silence soon resounded. A man walked up adorned in golden armor wielding a trident and had a smug look on his face. He was ugly with a green tint to his skin and claws rather than normal hands. On his hands were the emblems of parasites, people who fed off of other people's energy to survive often magical.

"Welcome my friends, I am Triton general to his majesty King Pitch. Who might be the guests I entertain today." he said flamboyantly.

"I'm and Lord Hiccup Haddock of Berk, and these are my advisors Jason Grace, the Lord of Lighting, and Jack Frost, Lord of Ice. We are happy you agreed to meet with us, my first question is why are you here?" Hiccup said commandingly.

Triton laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Hiccup's blood boiled at this but he kept his anger in check just so he didn't reveal his power. He wasn't entirely sure what this man knew about him so he wanted to keep as much secret as possible.

"You ask that? Well it's obvious. We are here to take what is ours. You refused to pay your taxes."

"You have no claim, Berk is not within the Kingdom's borders so that is moot. We received no formal declaration of war and the nearest city you own is countless miles away. Even Pitch wouldn't be so insane as to stretch his armies beyond their limits. I've heard you have a rebellion that has lasted twenty years, how close is that to ending?" Hiccup said.

Triton bristled, "You're right, the Kingdom is almost a hundred miles from here but that doesn't matter, I have another reason for being here."

Triton motioned and a guard brought up chains and handed them to him. He yanked on them hard and what they were attached to were mind boggling. Two boys came forward with collars and downcast faces. One was taller with tan skin and black hair, he had sea green eyes and a lean build but was pale. The other was smaller, and looked younger, with black hair and olive skin and charcoal eyes. They both said nothing and simply stood there, they even had weapons at their sides but made no moves to use them.

"These two fine boys are Percy and Nico, we came across them on our way out here. They're both magic you see, Percy here has water and Nico has death on his side. Ever since our last Lord of Water kicked the bucket and Pitch's health is not what it use to be we need healthy young replacements. Isn't that right boys?"

He placed his hand firmly on Percy's shoulder and you could see him grow paler and paler until he ultimately collapsed unconscious. My anger flared but I kept in check but Nico panicked but could do nothing to help.

"You see Percy here gives me exactly what I need. Though it'll take some getting use to he'll come around. Now the point is that you are harboring known magic wielders not loyal to Pitch. I'm here to rectify that situation, by bringing you, Jason, and dear old Jack back to Pitch. Now if you would be so kind as to surrender."

"No." Hiccup stated.

Nico's head shot up and looked at him in awe and Jack and Jason started to wonder what it is Hiccup was getting at here. They were outnumbered and couldn't possible escape at this point.

"Come now Hiccup, you can't possibly think you'll win. You're outnumbered, out gunned, and your people are starving. Now calmly surrender."

Hiccup looked over at the army and it all sunk in. He could see at least a dozen trebuchets lined up ready to fire and thousands of soldiers waiting in battle formation. They had everything they needed to crush Berk, but they didn't because they needed him alive. Now he was outside the walls alone with the other magic wielders, he had fallen right into a trap.

"Jack you and Jason bolt you're the only hope left." Hiccup said.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Jack yelled.

"Yes now go!"

Everyone began to move slowly and the guards pulled their weapons out. Hiccup brought out his fire sword and prepared to fight so they others could get away but everyone froze when they heard Triton laughing.

"So here is the famous Haddock pride. Even in the face of defeat you still fight. Now what happened last time someone in your family fought to the end. Your mother, disappeared before you were even old enough to remember."

Hiccup froze and turned to him with fury on his face, no one talked about his family ever.

"Your father, did anyone tell you what happened to him?"

Stop, Hiccup thought. His anger grew and heat began to roll off of him in waves. Soon his hands caught fire.

"I killed him myself. Drove my trident in before he could even move. Do want to know what he said before he died?"

Hiccup fumed and soon fire tendrils began to work across the ground. Jason took a step back and Jack prepared to move in to protect Percy and Nico. He knew where this was going, he had seen it before.

"He begged for mercy, it was quited pitiful so I ended it for him. Never seen a man stoop so low in the face of death." Triton laughed.

"Don't you EVER talk about my parents!" Hiccup screamed.

"Oh, look Hiccup speaks. There is only one thing to know about you. You'll never amount to anything, your useless, a joke, a mistake, a hiccup."

With that Hiccup exploded in anger, fire rolling out in waves. Jack sprinted to protect Percy and Nico while Jason shot into the sky.

\- Jack -

For the first few seconds it was complete and utter chaos. Jack had to sprint to protect the two and even then he wasn't sure if he could. The pure and utter rage that Hiccup dealt out was something Jack had never seen before. Once the storm had passed Jack and the other two stood as Jack took in the damage. For at least a few hundred yards everything was completely incinerated and burnt to the ground. The guards surrounding Triton were nothing but ash, but Triton himself lay on the ground burnt but alive. He coughed and Hiccup quickly looked down at the man beneath him.

Triton had no armor and only burnt tattered clothing remained on his body. Hiccup's face twisted and he grabbed Triton by the neck and lifted him in the air with one arm. Fire began to burn through Hiccup again but Triton actually had the audacity to laugh.

"I win." he croaked.

Hiccup then tightened his hand and Triton turned to ash. Hiccup then turned to look at Jack and Jack had no expression for what he just saw. Hiccup quickly lost the fire and then collapsed onto the ground. Jack scrambled and lifted up Hiccup's unconscious body worry filling his mind. Jason returned at that moment in a flash and walked over and knelt down.

"Jack we need to move." Jason said.

"Not without Hiccup." Jack said.

"We need to move, Triton's army is moving in as we speak and if we don't hurry we'll be trapped outside the walls."

"I'm not leaving him!" Jack yelled.

He meant it as well, he had began to care deeply about Hiccup. It was strange having attachment after so long of being alone and it startled Jack slightly. However he knew he wouldn't leave Hiccup, like he left his father and friends. With some effort he threw Hiccup over his back and brought his arms over his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Distract them while I make for the gates. Once I'm there you follow close behind and we'll seal the gates." Jack said.

Jason sighed but ultimately nodded. He grew his pilum and readied for a fight. Jack turned to the other two.

"Do you think you guys are up for a fight, Jason is going to need help. I won't be able to move fast with Hiccup on my back. Stay close to him and be ready to bolt when the time comes." Jack ordered.

They both nodded and ran off with Jason at the oncoming men. Jack huffed form effort and began to move as fast as he could towards the gates. Men were fighting and Jack could hear the crack of lighting as Jason took them head on. The gate lay just a hundred yards ahead and he could see a few people run out and hold Triton's men back. Jack moved faster but Hiccup was not getting any lighter and each step grew harder and harder. Soon the men grabbed him and pulled him through the gates.

"Jason I'm through!" Jack screamed.

Jason moved and grabbed both Nico and Percy and disappeared in a flash of lighting. The bolt came back down near the castle and the gates slammed shut. Jack set Hiccup down and cupped his face and worried at his sleeping form.

"We're safe now." Jack said.

 **Sorry for such a long time for an update but I hope this will tie you over for a few weeks as I will be v=moving into college here in the next week. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


	5. Rebels

\- Hiccup -

Everything was black and Hiccup's head hurt like hell, but at least he was comfortable. Whatever he was laying on was soft and thick, it just made him want to curl up and never leave. Only when he opened his eyes did he realize that that was super embarrassing. He was laying his head on Jack's chest while he was sound asleep. He could feel his face heat up at the thought and quickly sat up trying to distance himself enough. Jack must of felt it as he was soon waking up as well, albeit much slower than what Hiccup had done.

"You awake." Jack said.

His voice was deep and raspy from sleep and to Hiccup it sounded amazing but he pushed those thoughts aside. Jack sat up slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder and he gave him a look of concern.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Hiccup tried to remember and it simply exacerbated the headache he had and so he put his hand on his head. He massaged his temples trying to keep the pain down while racking his brain. He remembered Triton taunting him, and his anger soon took control and after that it was simply a blank space.

"Not really. I mean I remember getting really mad but after that it's just a huge blank." Hiccup said.

"Well, you… kind of… lost it?" Jack said quietly.

"What do you mean lost it?"

"You got really mad and lost control of your power. I barely had enough time to protect Nico and Percy before you incinerated the area."

"What?! Then what happened to Triton?"

"Him feeding off of others power made it harder to kill him, so the initial blast only burnt him. Then you picked him up and he said something to you and then you turned him into ash."

"Wow, you mean I did that?"

Jack simply nodded and Hiccup looked down at his hands. He seemed troubled by this prospect but they could talk about it later as they both had work to do.

"Hey, we need to get moving. The rebel army arrived earlier and the commanders are currently waiting on you." Jack said.

"Why are they waiting on me?" Hiccup asked.

"Well seeing as none of them hold any lands, and I no longer have a royal title, you are the highest ranking person around. It seems you're being made the defacto leader of the army, I would definitely help with their organization."

"Hold on, I can't lead them. I only just became lord of this city, and Berk needs help first before I even consider taking on anymore responsibilities."

"I understand, but the rebel leaders don't."

Hiccup huffed and walked at a brisk pace to this supposed meeting that now had him slightly pissed off. Jack simply followed behind him, letting him vent a little as his emotions have been very high strung for the past few days. When they both reached the Great Hall, Jack took his seat at the war table next to Hiccup's and waited as he went to deal with the scuffle at the door. Trying to get in the castle was some of Hiccup's friends, Astrid and Fishlegs, but the rebel soldiers at the door were preventing them.

"I'm sorry but you do not have the clearance to be in here at this moment." one guard said.

"But, we need to be in there. Just ask Hiccup!" Astrid said.

"What is the situation here?" Hiccup asked.

The soldier turned, "These citizens are trying to enter in a top security meeting."

"Ok, just this once I won't get mad, but you do not deny my citizens, in my city. You are guests here and unless I say otherwise you will not deny my people from trying to do their work." Hiccup said annoyed.

Both soldiers quickly moved out of the way and let them both in and he smiled at the both of them. He threw his arms around both of them and began to lead them to the meeting table.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys." Hiccup said.

"Oh, we know. But it seems your appreciation has made others mad." Astrid pointed.

Jack was watching them and he had a very cross look on his face, and when he saw that Hiccup had spotted him he quickly looked away.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup asked.

"Alright looks like we need another talk, Fishlegs you go on ahead." she said.

He nodded and walked on to the table, and Hiccup groaned to himself. The talks with Astrid always were either painful or uncomfortable, and often times both. She stood there and looked at him as if she was expecting some great speech.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"What I want to know is what is up with Jack and you." she said.

"What do you mean, we're just friends." he said innocently.

"Really, because that look said otherwise." she said.

Hiccup just looked a little lost and she smirked, internally laughing at his obliviousness. She knew what that look meant and would have to wait for anything to actually happen between the two. He started to grow a little frustrated at her obvious moves to torture him. This often happened until he finally figured out exactly what she was getting out.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?" he said exacerbated.

"Just keep your eyes out." was all she said.

He sighed and followed her over to the huge table with the various rebel commanders talking animatedly with each other. Most grew silent as Hiccup took his seat at the head of the table which with them was always held by Jason. However now Jason sat to his left and Jack to his right while Fishlegs and Astrid stood behind him. He looked over the various leaders and what he could tell most was that they were tired.

"My friends I am privileged to have you here, now I am Lord Hiccup Haddock of Berk and welcome you. Behind me stand my friends and loyal advisors Astrid Hofferson and Fishlegs Ingerman. I hope you find your stay here more than accommodating." Hiccup said.

"Your hospitality is well received, I am General Hux and we hope to be of some service while staying here." one of the men said.

"Yes, now I have a few questions about your army. How many men do you have, how long do you intend to stay, and what sort of materials do you need?" Hiccup listed.

"Well we have about seventy thousand, a small splinter force left to liberate al the nearby towns. We'd hoped to set up a capital here and actually fight a legitimate war, though I'm not sure how much that would take regarding resources." General Hux said.

"If anything you should just give us what we want and there won't be any problems." the man next to Hux said.

"Now Captain Snotlout what did we say about treating our guests." Hux reprimanded.

"What? Were the ones who are actually trying to free the country, and what are they doing? Lying around asking for help when they spot the first Kingdom dog."

"You are dismissed Captain, return to your men." Hux demanded.

"Actually can I have a word first?" Hiccup asked.

"By all means Lord Haddock." Hux motioned.

"You remember all those days when you asked and got whatever you wanted Snotlout? No? Well I do, you think you are a saint upon this earth but I remember you ran off to the rebels the minute word of the Kingdom coming was brought up. I think you're a coward, Berk sat here for weeks under siege by thousands of troops and you expect us to hand you everything on a silver platter? Now go!" Hiccup said.

Some may not have seen it but Jack certainly did. There was a fire in Hiccup's eyes that was very much like the look he gave when Triton got on about his parents. He had some major dirt with this dude and if Hiccup wasn't careful he could flatten half the city. Jack knew this would be one of the first things he had to teach Hiccup or risk him losing control. Jack remembered the first time he lost control and froze and entire bay solid.

Snotlout left with a huff muttering things that no could or cared to hear. Hiccup leaned back in his chair and watched as the other officers discussed amongst themselves for a moment. He looked over to General Hux who just shrugged. He often forgot that these things could boil down to just straight nonsense. He often watched his father deal with hundreds from the nearby towns and villages, and often times the things were so petty you wondered how they couldn't solve it themselves. Nevertheless this meeting needed to continue as there were some major concerns Hiccup needed to voice.

"Alright, word of the battle and the death of Triton will most likely reach King Black's ear soon so I need to know what your plan is." Hiccup said.

"We have a short term goal of fending off any attacks the Kingdom throws at us while we reorganize. From there we plan to move directly for the capital." one officer said.

"Not only is that ridiculous, but it's also suicide. Pitch knows some of the people who run this army and if you think he'll just let you go without much of a fight you won't survive. The road from here to the capital has thousands of troops, and not to mention dozens of cities and towns that can hold who knows how many troops. Pitch would wait for you to march then seal the road up behind you." Jack spoke out.

Many looked right at him, most with disgust at his blatant lack of respect for those who had been fighting. However Hiccup only gave him a look of sympathy, as he knew the rebels plan was suicide and that is what exactly Pitch would want them to do. Jack sank down in his seat and Hiccup reached over and took his hand, squeezing it slightly and offering a smile. He knew that spoke volumes as to who he favored but Hiccup didn't care, as far as he was concerned Berk wasn't apart of the rebellion.

"What do you suggest then, O wise one?" one officer remarked.

Hiccup looked at him dead in the eyes, "Clearly you don't see it, but Jack knows Pitch better than anyone else in the entire world. If he says that there is another way to fight then I believe him and also your plan is suicide. You need to harass Pitch, get him to divide his troops, he'll try to engage you wherever you pop up and eventually that will wear him down."

"Are you saying we just turn into a bunch of thieves?" the man said.

"No, target Kingdom resources, barracks, troops, and anything the Kingdom has. Leave the civilians out of it and it will seem like you're fighting for them. If you just march in it will seem like you're an invading army, and that will only help the Kingdom." Hiccup said.

The room fell silent as the men thought on the new way of war. It would be difficult a logistical nightmare to organize and nation wide guerilla war. However if they stuck to it, the Kingdom would fall all that much faster. He looked at Jack who smiled at him, he turned and motioned Fishlegs forward.

"This is my good friend Fishlegs, he will be in charge of receiving equipment, rations, or whatever needs your army requires. We will then give you what we can and hope it all works out." he motioned Astrid forward, "This is Astrid and she will be in charge of Berk's defence, so if you have plans to leave men behind to guard they will answer to her. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how much can you promise us? We marched almost five hundred miles to get here." one man said.

"Well that will depend on what you need and what we have to spare. We have to rebuild the city, but there is a lot of countryside out there so I imagine some things will start to trickle back in. Any others?"

Hiccup looked around and none raised their voice so he nodded and then left the room, motioning for Jack to follow. Fishlegs and Astrid stayed to deal with the logistics of dealing with the rebels. He had a few personal concerns to voice to Jack, and he felt that Jack was the only one who could listen. They reached the balcony that overlooked the city. Hiccup leaned on the rail while Jack stood next to him, and before them laid a ruin. Most of Berk was black ash, smoking into the midday sky.

Hiccup sighed wishing his father was here, he knew that Stoick could deal with something like this but Hiccup? He was barely eighteen and he couldn't imagine how his father managed to keep things running. He wondered if his mother was with the rebels, she had run off to them almost fifteen years ago and hadn't sent a word back. Sometimes he just hoped his mother was dead, it would be simpler that way.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

Tearing his gaze from the city he looked over to Jack who was resting against the railing looking around. Hiccup sighed hoping he could just get this over with.

"I'm terrified." he said.

Jack's head snapped over, "Of what?"

"Myself. I remembered what I did to Triton when I burst at Snotlout. It scares me to think that I hold such power, and if I lose control who knows what could happen."

"I remember when I first lost control, froze an entire bay. Ships couldn't get out for nearly a week."

Hiccup laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was when my mother left. My father said it was necessary but it didn't stop me from losing control."

"Wow."

"You need to realize that we hold power people can't even begin to understand. However that power comes at a price, lose control and your power goes wild. It's tied to your emotions, and the more unstable you are the higher it is you'll go crazy."

Jack moved over and placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Just promise me you will talk to me if you need to, okay?"

"Yeah, it's just this whole magic thing scares me. Where do I even start?"

"I'll help you, soon you'll be a master just like me."

Hiccup pulled him in for a hug and held onto him tightly. He knew that Jack would always understand, and he needed that now more than ever. Jack said nothing about how long the hug was and Hiccup was grateful, he needed support. Before long Hiccup was crying, something he hadn't done in nearly three years. It tore Jack up to see Hiccup so exposed and the fact was there was very little Jack could do.

"C'mon let's get you inside." Jack said.

\- Jack -

After getting Hiccup into his chambers for some alone time, Jack went back to the main hall to see most of the rebel officers still there talking. Jack hated these meetings and generally would try to avoid them but he had a feeling Hiccup wouldn't let him. Jason spotted him and walked over.

"Where's Hiccup?" Jason asked.

"In his room, he needs some alone time." Jack said.

"Is everything alright?"

"That's for Hiccup to say."

"Well, he's not going to like this but the officers are voting to make him the king." Jason whispered.

"What?!" Jack yelled.

"Shh! Don't say it but General Hux, Major Yen, and a few others are trying to convince the army to follow him."

"I thought you were in charge?"

"I am, but this is ultimately their decision. I'm only leader because of my power, and I see my position shrinking each day. They think, well at least Major Yen thinks, that Hiccup can be manipulated into serving them. He has the power, all they need to do is find a way into his head."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I suppose we'll have to watch Hiccup all the time. Keep those he trusts around him, and Jack you're going to tell him this." Jason said.

"Why me?"

"Because you have wormed your way into his head further than Astrid and Fishlegs have ever gotten. If there's someone to watch him it's you and plus you have to teach him magic anyway, double win."

Jack huffed, "Alright, but you need to figure this out. I don't want anything crazy to happen, and if stuff does go down I'm taking Hiccup and leaving."

With that Jack left Jason slightly dumbfounded and stormed out of the great hall. This always made him mad, people using others power for their own gain. These people were barely any better than Pitch, if he had the choice he'd just kick the rebels out and have them fend for themselves. However Hiccup was not that kind of person, and he supposed that was a good quality to have. It meant that if Hiccup actually became king, he would care for the people rather than himself. Jack decided to take a little stroll through Berk, as he never saw it up close before. There wasn't much to see, but he at least wanted to get to know Hiccup's home.

His stroll took him all over Berk and when he was close to being back at the castle he came across a small forge. Somehow it was still standing despite the fact that all of the buildings around it had burnt down. Jack slowly walked into the small building and it seemed to be empty, the fire in the main oven was cold and Jack simply took in the site. He saw a doorway that was partially open and Jack pushed it open and was welcomed into a room full of images.

There were various images of inventions and sketches of what appeared to be Toothless, so this must've been Hiccup's. He smiled and looked at the images, and from what he could tell Hiccup was an amazing artist. The pictures of Toothless were of him when he was doing various things such as him dozing in the sun, him flying, or him simply trying to smile. Jack sat down at the desk and simply took in the feel of the room and he could see why Hiccup chose to come here when he was younger.

"See you found ol' 'Iccup's room." someone said.

Jack jumped and quickly stood while flipping around at the same time. The man at the door was someone he had seen before but could not remember his name. He had a long blonde mustache with an amputated leg and arm. He leaned on the doorframe and was smirking at Jack.

"Sorry didn't mean to intrude." Jack said.

"Ah, it's no problem. 'Iccup use to come in here all the time when he was younger. He hasn't been here for awhil' and it sadden' me that he doesn' do the small things anymore."

"What would he do in here?" Jack asked.

"That alway' depended on 'Iccup. He could be drawlin' or just messin' around with somethin', in fact this was where he made Toothless new tail. He was alway' differen' and that wasn' the best for him all the time."

"Was Hiccup made fun of?"

"That ain't for me ta tell."

Jack nodded and made a note to ask Hiccup later, as that may be a source of his anger. He knew Hiccup had problems with his past as he never spoke of it but Jack didn't know how far that trouble went. The man simply laughed shaking his head and left Jack to his own devices. By the time Jack left the room it was late afternoon and the sun was moving its way down the sky and towards the horizon. Jack made his way for the castle and he finally had an idea on how to start his training with Hiccup.

 **Sorry about the long time to update I've been overwhelmed with class work and only got a break as of recently so this was what came from that time. Now I'm going to be working on my other stories before I can really move on as to simply sate my mind. So I hope this ties you down for now and try not to get mad at me. Enjoy and review. -starwarswiz**


End file.
